Rise of the Illusions
by Adamine Beifong
Summary: When the Guardians are asked to tend to a girl, they don't realise how dangerous beleif can be...
1. The Request

North sat in his workshop, determidly working. Or at least Jack assumed that was what he was doing. It seemed a little... juvenile for North to

be making models of toys. Unbuilt toys at that. Jack stood outside North's office, debating whether it would be wise to knock before barging in.

He hesitently curled his hand into a fist and struck the door.

North glanced up at the sound. "Come in." Jack walked through the door. "North? I hope I haven't interrupted you."

North shook his head. "It's fine, Jack. Now. What is wrong?" Jack was sort of taken aback. Something had to be wrong for him to visit North?

Granted, he didn't visit very often, but... " North. It's the man in the moon! He wants to talk to us! You've got to send out the Northern Lights!"

North rubbed his eyes. "It's the Aurora Borealis, Jack. Northern Lights is just.. slang. Anyways. You say Manny wants to talk. What about?"

When the Sandman came to visit him, Bunnymund didn't know what to think. "Okay, Sandy... The Pole... Tooth... Jack... North... They're

throwing a party? What? No? I don't know what you want, mate! Just... point at something!" Sandy, obviously growing frustrated, grabbed

Bunnymund's arm and dragged him toward the surface. "Sandy! Get your paw - hands off of me! Bunny, however hard he tried, couldn't break

the small man's grip until they were above ground. "The lights, mate! We have to get to The Pole!" As Sandy rolled his eyes, Bunny

dissapeared through his tunnels, leaving Sandy to transport himself to the pole.

"Okay." North scanned the guardians. Or most of them, anyways. "Jack, Bunny, Tooth and myself in attendance. Bunny!" Bunnymund looked

up, startled. "Where's Sandy?" "I... uh..." Bunny seemed to be avoiding the question. "I sort'ove left 'im in the Warren. But Sandy's a big boy,

and he can take care of himself." Just as the last word was uttered, Sandy walked, nay, floated into the room. "Now that we're all present and

accounted for, we can begin." North started, "Manny told Jack here, that he wanted to talk to us. Ask us a question, of sorts. Now!" North

called up toward the ceiling, which immediately opened, "Now you may talk to us, Manny." Almost as quickly as the ceiling had opened, a book

appeared, looking very much like a journal. Jack walked over toward the light, picking up the jounal and flipping the pages. "It's blank, North.

Could the man in the moon, himself, be playing a prank?" Jack grinned, and the laughter in his eyes made North seriously considor the option.

"No, Jack. Manny doesn't play pranks. If he gave this to us, he has a reason.

The journal opened to a page.

_Right you are, North,_it read, _unfortunately, with you being on Earth, we cannot talk. Verbally. However, the written word is powerful, and this book is_

_not to be used unless neccecary. If you may write into this book I may respond. I have a propisition for you. There is a... canidate for reincarnation to your supernatural ranks. I have deemed it wise to ask you your opinion, in hopes that you will guide the young girl. If you refuse, she will not become_

_one of you. You can ask me three questions before you make your descision, and you have but an hour to accept or refuse._

The entire room went silent. Apparently, North had read it out loud unintentionally. It was Tooth who broke the silence. " I thought Jack was

supposed to be the last immortal. I thought there wasn't suppposed to be new immortals anymore! I thought..." Tooth looked torn, and North

attempted to comfort her. "Tooth, if Mannyis asking us now, it stands to reason that he hasn't created any immortals after Jack. Besides, this

last immortal could be a very good thing!" Bunnymund offered his opinion, " I dunno, mate. What if she ends up like Pitch? What if-" Bunny was

promptly cut off. "What if she **doesn't**!" Jack's outburst silenced the whole room. "What if we refused and she was going to be the best of us

all? So what if she ends up like Pitch! Evil never wins! You guys know it, I know it, even those corny romance writers do! If she ends up like

Pitch, we'll fight her, it's as simple as that! If she ends up good - like we all know she will - it will have been on a gamble that we made! If we

don't take the chance, we'll regret it forever, not knowing what we could've done, not knowing what we should've done. If she ends up evil, it

means we screwed up - that's the long and the short of it."

North stood up. "I propose we take a vote. Jack, your answer is obviously a yes," North paused for a moment as Jack nodded, "Tooth's vote,

as we have previously discussed, is a yes. Sandy? What is your standing?" Sandy paused for a moment, debating his answer, then nodded

and gave a thumbs up, grinning. "My vote is a yes as well. So, Bunny, you are outvoted, unless you decide to change your mind and make the

votes unaminous." Bunny glared at North, and then, out of nowhere, started laughing. "Bunny... are you okay?" Jack asked, looking (sort of)

concerned. "Oh, man.." Bunny said once he pulled it together, "I'll help you guys, but if this goes wrong I'll be the first to say 'I told you so',

'kay?" Nobody answered him, but North walked over to the book. He muttered as he wrote, "Our first question is, have you made any new

immortals after Jack? Before this girl, of course. Our second question is, will we be near the girl when she turns? Our third question, last but

not least, is... will Pitch take an intrest to the girl?" The Moon's glare intensified, almost to a blinding degree, until the answers were written on

the page:

_In response to your three questions:_

_No immortals have so far been created after Jack frost,_

_You will have to find the girl after she has changed,_

_The third question is one I cannot answer._

_Now, will you help the girl?_

North wrote a single word. Yes.


	2. Fights and Friendship

***One Year Later***

"I can't beleive we haven't found her yet. I mean, how hard is it to find an immortal that has no idea what they're doing!" The others could

]understand Jack's frustration, but that didn't mean they had to put up with it. "Jack," North began, "Just because we haven't found her yet

doesn't mean we won't find her . It just means it might take a while, and that we have to be patient." Bunnymund sighed. "Y'know, he's right,

North. We haven't found her in all of a year! Every time she goes to bed she has nightmares, because Sandy hasn't been able to give her

good dreams! Granted, she's an immortal, so she doesn't have to go to sleep, but most of us do anyways. Ten to one Pitch is targeting her,

and she's probably halfway to insanity already!" Both North and Tooth seemed shocked at Bunny's burst of anger. "Sorry guys, that was

uncalled for..." Bunny apologized quietly, "I just feel so bad for her... what it must be like... I guess trying to find her is my way to compensate

for ignoring Jack all those years." The room was quiet for a moment, until Jack crouched down in front of Bunny, who had collapsed in a chair.

"Bunny, look me in the face." Jack waited for a moment, until Bunny did what he asked. "You guys don't need to counter-balence ignoring me.

You didn't mean to, and didn't know what you were causing. You didn't know how I felt, how alone..." Jack fell silent for a minute. " You still

don't know how I felt, how she probably feels, but I do. And let me tell you, it's not very pleasant. We've got to find her. Even if it means

delaying Winter. Tooth gasped. "Jack, is being alone bad enough that you'd postpone Winter for it?" Jack nodded, avoiding Tooth's gaze.

"Jack..." Tooth felt tears blur her eyes, slowly trickling down her face. "How did you deal with it all those years?" Tooth's voice was growing

steadily quieter, which Jack took as a very bad sign. "Tooth, it's fine," Jack said, as reassuringly as he could, "My past doesn't bug me

anymore, and even if it did, finding the girl is more important right now. Let's go out again, all of us seperate this time, instead of together.

Maybe today will be the day!"

I was in pain. My throat seemed to blossom with blood, burning through my limbs. I heard laughter, cynical laughter... I screamed.

Jack jerked his head up. "Did I just...? Naw, no reason for screaming in Burgress. Sounded pretty terrified, though. If the kangaroo's right...

She could be pretty messed up." But, he told himself... in Burgress? Jack shook his head, a thousand other reasons for screaming swirling

around in it. "If I don't go now, I might regret it later... might as well practice what I preach." And with that, Jack made his way toward where

he thought he had heard the noise. The Burgress forest.

I jumped up, awakening. Short of breath, terrified out of my wits, but still not knowing what the nightmares were about. It had become a

routine, of sorts, but not one that I followed willingly. If only there was someone I could ask, someone that knew what it was like... but, of

course, that was impossible. Even the one person who did know the one person I had promised myself I would never be like. Pitch Black.

Jack's heartbeat quickened as he rooted around the woods. Everything was, and is, so still there, as if time stops when you enter. Jack knew

every inch of the woods, the hollows and niches in the rocks, where the animals lived. The one place he couldn't seem to find was the cave...

]the cave that had provided him shelter on the hottest of Summer days. If somebody was in the woods, Jack reasoned, that was where they's

be. He parted some leaves, and that's when he saw her. The girl they's been looking for.


	3. Found

The girl was light skinned, with brown hair and blue-green eyes, which, to Jack, appeared to be ever-changing in color. She was sitting just

inside the mouth of the cave, quite noticibly shaking. Her eyes were watching, as though daring anything to come near. Jack decided to take

his chances. "Hello," he called, "Who are you?"

Once I heard the voice, I snapped out of my stupor. "I'm.. I'm warning you... Don't come any closer." He stepped into the clearing, a smile

playing on his lips. "Why not? You see, I'm a guardian, and I protect the children of the world. You fall under this catagory. Therefore, I protect

you. You shouldn't be afraid of me." He cut off his speech, alerted to the fact that I had shrank back into the cave. "My name is Jack Frost.

What is yours?" I stopped moving back, knowing he was moving forward to keep the same distance between us. I suddenly drew a new card.

"My name is no business of yours." I stated coldly. "And unless." I lit my hands on fire. An illusion, of course, but he didn't know that. His face...

Jack's face visibly paled at the sight of the flames. "You want these." He took a step back. "Shoved into you face, I suggest that you leave." He

stepped back again, and put his hands up, a gesture I probably should've paid more attention to. "Fine. I'm leaving. Bunny?" An oversized

rabbit appeared behind him, and I then I realized that it had all been a ruse. A trick. "Mate," the Rabbit said softly, "You have to come with us,

or Sandy here," he nodded to a small man beside him - a small yellow man - "Well, Sandy here will have to knock you out." I looked at the man

- the man made out of Sand, so I supposed he was Sandman - and I must've looked afraid, because the Rabbit added, "Don't worry, Mate, he

only gives good dreams, alright'e? Just... come on, with us..." his expression broke. "Please." I glared at him, and by the look on his face, it

was probably harder that intended. "Give me... give me one good reason I should trust you, after all this. I mean..." I cast my eyes downword,

towords the floor. "You probably shouldn't." The Rabbit's honesty suprised me. Most bad guys were less... I don't know, innocent? Honest?

Empathetic? More like D) All of the Above. Jack must've made it past me, somehow, because the next thing I knew, somebody grabbed me

from behind. I kicked back, and heard a sickening crunch. Broken nose? Maybe. Whoops. "Ouch!" Jack yelled. I hoped I didn't break his nose. I

wouldn't mind breaking Rabbit's, if that was even possible. As I managed to elude Jack, the stupid overgrown Rabbit grabbed me from behind

and put me into a headlock. I struggled, in full blown panic mode. I tried to get away, but he didn't budge. "Sandy. Knock her out we need to

get her back to the Pole, and she can't injure herself." The last thing I heard was Sand hitting me in the side of the head.

Bunnymund had a regretful look on his face that Jack couldn't quite understand. "What's wrong, Kangaroo? We finally found her! You should

be happy!" Bunny looked at Jack with an empty expression on his face. "Jack, we're supposed to protect the children, to fight fear... But, in

that cave, she was scared out of her wits and we took advantage of that. Does that make us any better that Pitch?" Jack considered all that

Bunnymund had said. "Bunny... It makes us better than Pitch, because we were doing it to keep her safe. Pitch would drag her off and give

her nightmares or worse. No harm will come to the youngest immortal in the pole." Bunny sighed. He really didn't want to deal with her once

she woke up...


	4. Escape

***Sorry for all the long speeches, but I'm a speech writer, not a fiction one. Reviews are always appreciated.***

When I woke up, my mind was hazy, not at all the racing pace of fear I was used to after waking. I rose out of the bed. It looked like I was in

a hospital, maybe an infirmary? What I noticed right away was a woman sitting in the chair that would've been next to me, had I stayed in the

bed. She was asleep, thank God. Maybe I'd actually have a chance of evacuating the premisis before she awakened! I crossed over to the row

of windows. There seemed to be too many for the room, but then again, the room seemed way too festive for an infirmary/hospital thing.

unlocked the window farthest from the woman, intent on not waking her up. Almost immediately, a huge blast of cold air swept through the

room. "What. Are. You. Doing!" She yelled, and when she rose out of the chair, I noticed that she had feathers... and wings. My observational

skills had really hit an all-time low. "Uh..." I felt like an idiot, with such a varied vocabulary. I decided to be honest, because old reliable

'nothing' really doesn't work very well. "I was trying to leave so once you guys noticed I was awake I wouldn't have to deal with the

overgrown rabbit!" That sounded really bad. I lot worse than it was supposed to, anyways. The woman's eyes narrowed. "My name is

Toothiana, and I expect you to call me Tooth. Okay?" I looked down, towards my feet. "Okay..." I mumbled, "Tooth." She smiled at me then,

and seemed genuinly happy that I hadn't tried to burn her yet. I sort of wondered what her reaction would be if I instantly lit on fire, even if it

was just an illusion, my illusions could cause pain, but not to me. "Anyways, we have to go see North, Sandy, and Jack. Maybe Bunny,

depending on his mood." I glared at her. "A) I'm not going anywhere near Jack or the Rabbit," Tooth interupted me, " His name is Bunny." I

glared at her once more, "I don't really care, Tooth, but whatever. I won't go anywhere near Jack or Bunny," I said, poison dripping from my

voice, "And I really don't care what you have to say about it. I might meet Sandy and North if they promise to be nice." Tooth seemed to

considor my conditions. "Sure. You'll meet Sandy and North in a minute. Wait here." I really had no intention of waiting here, but I wasn't going

to tell her that. She entered a large wooden door, and almost immediately I went over to a window. It was open, and cold air was coming

through. "C'mon..." I muttered to myself, "Just open a little bit more so I can get through..." After much playing with the hinges, the window

was finally open enough to get thorough. I slipped though the window and started to fly.


	5. Explanation From North

***LAST UPDATE FOR JUST OVER A WEEK, I'M GOING TO CAMP. REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED***

Tooth stepped into North's office, seeing the other Guardians already there. "So..." North asked Tooth, as it was obviously a question, "Where

is girl?" Tooth looked quite annoyed, something Jack took into account. "She won't..." Tooth took a deep breath, "She won't go near you, Jack.

Or Bunny. But otherwise, she's just outside the door." Bunny looked like he's been struck. " Sort've understandable, I mean. But, mate, you

left her outside the room? Like, by herself? We'll be lucky if she's still in the Northern Hemisphere!" Tooth gestured toward the door. "If you

want to check on her as you leave, feel free. She's right there." Bunny walked out the door, stayed out for a couple seconds, then walked back

in. "Mate, she's not there." North swore in an incomprehensible language. "She's gone! Jack, go get her! If she jumped out a window, she can

fly! Tooth, check the workshop!"

Flying was glorious, with the cool wind whipping through my hair. I felt so free... at least until something grabbed my arm. I opened my eyes,

startled to see Jack, who promptly landed (with myself attached) on an iceburg. "Jack," I said, perhaps a bit too calmly, "Go away." Suddenly,

his cocky grin was back in its place atop his face. "No, I don't think I will. You see, we're supposed to protect you. Therefore, you will come with

me and have everything explained to you." My head ducked, quite ashamed of running away from my problems, and tears ran down my face.

" Fine, Jack. I will come. I swear on the Autumn's harvest." He looked at me in curiousity, perhaps wondering the reason for my swear.

However, he still didn't let go of my arm. "Let's go. Anyways, what's your name?" My face tipped up, and I gave him a grin of my own. "That's

still none of your buisiness." He shook his head. "Let's go. Wind, take me to the pole!"

"I cannot beleive she outsmarted us like that!" North muttered, "No matter. Jack will find her, we'll het to explain." Bunnymund was listening to

North's muttering, and Jack flew through the window, the girl in tow. Except... when Bunnymund looked at her, she didn't seem to be

struggling against Jack.

Bunny seemed pretty suprised that Jack wasn't dead yet, and, truth to be told, I was too. Anyways. I looked up toward him and announced,

"I'm ready to talk now? What do you have to say?" Bunny sidled up to Jack and whispered in his ear, "What did you do to her, Mate?" Jack just

shrugged, aware that I was glaring at them. North looked up towards me. " There are many things you might want to know, but what we

want to know first is your name. What is yours?" I paused for a moment after North had finished. " My name is Andreasa. My given name, at

least." Everybody stared at me, until Jack grinned. "So, can we call you Isa?" I sighed, and Jack looked like I'd kicked a puppy dog. "Fine, Jack.

Call me Isa. It's fine with me." The grin returned. North clapped once, loudly. "Okay, back to reality, you two. Isa, about a year ago Manny

asked us whether or not we would help a new immortal. If we were to say no, the immortal wouldn'tve been reincarnated. We discussed it,

and the votes were unaminous: Yes. We told Manny this, and he tasked us with finding the new immortal. We were told we would know the

immortal when we saw her. The immortal is you. My head started to spin. If they'd been looking for me, how had they not found me for so

long? The answer was clear: I had been hiding from Pitch Black.


	6. Before

***More violence in this chapter, Isa's backstory.***

North stood up, gesturing at me to walk with him. I really didn't want to talk to North. It wasn't that I didn't like him – I actually did, that was

the problem. I knew he would insist, so, sighing, I obeyed his request. Even as we walked into the hallway, he didn't turn on me as I was

expecting. Instead, he led me through the workshop, giving the occasional comment to a yeti or group of elves. After about our fourth lap of

the workshop, North nodded toward a large, ornate door. "Do you want to talk now or later?" I stopped walking, then sighed. "I suppose I

can't avoid you forever, North. Now." He nodded and opened the door. Inside, there were detailed models of toys, cheerful tapestries

adorning the walls. I stepped in. North shut the door, then, noticing the look on my face, attempted to reassure me. "Don't worry. Unlocked.

Only so we can talk is it closed." I nodded, ignoring the nauseous feeling in my stomach. "So." North slammed his plate of fruitcake onto a

tabletop. "What is your story, Isa? We want to protect you, but you must trust us." I rolled my eyes. "North, what should I need protecting

from? I am perfectly capable of handling myself!" Despite himself, North smiled at my words. "Isa, you know full well that you need protecting

from Pitch. Pitch Black." I flinched instinctively at the name, which North noticed, and then, surprising myself, smiled. "Y'know, North, when you

say Pitch's name it totally sounds like you're calling him a b-otch." North's expression went cold. "Pitch Black is not a man to be trifled with.

Even so… Isa, what happened to you?" I didn't realize what he was asking for a second, but once I did, my face went deathly pale, a shade

Jack would've been proud of. North… North was talking about my death.

"I stumbled through the forest, intent on shaking the men of close pursuit. What I'd done, I wasn't quite sure. One thing was certain – they

weren't happy. And the fact that my face was bleeding. A lot. Obviously, the symptoms of blood loss weren't far. Suddenly, inspiration struck. I

took out my knife and hacked at my hair. My blood was liquidly, but sticky enough. I spread it over my face, sticking the cut fibres of my hair to

the blood. I shed my cloak and pretended to be walking towards the men. 'Gentlemen! What seems to be the problem?' They paused,

seemingly unsure of what to do. One – presumably the captain – stepped forward. 'Sir! Have you seen a girl, about five feet tall? She had a

quite… atrocious cut down her face.' I hesitated, not knowing what to say, afraid of saying the wrong thing. 'No,' I finally answered, 'I woke up

this morning and found that I'd been robbed.' I spat the last word for good measure. The Capitan snorted. 'That's not any of my concern, sir.

Be on your way!' I let out a breath, relief etched into my face, then, without a word, turned. Blood fell from my cheek and I prayed they

wouldn't notice it. 'Are you bleeding?' No such luck. I started to run, felt a hand grabbing the back of my neck. 'I've got you now…" a cold voice

hissed. I kicked at him, yelling, aware that my disguise had been shed. The man's as yellow eyes narrowed dangerously, his hands grabbing

his dagger as two others shoved me toward the ground, my face twisting in pain as my knee connected. It was probably broken, but I had

other concern. I thought I heard the words 'nighty – night,' before the dagger slashed across my throat." My voice faded away with the story,

and I found the courage to look up at North. He had a weird look on his face, halfway between horror and sympathy before he caught himself

and his face returned to a neutral expression. "Who were they?" he asked the question without hesitation, expecting me to know the answer,

making me feel like I ought to. "I…" I shrugged, trying to tell North silently that I didn't. He nodded, seemingly deep in thought. "Can I tell the

others?" I shook my head. "No. I will." I shoved past North and went to find the other Guardians.


	7. Dreams?

***I don't own Rise of the Guardians, this will be my disclaimer for the whole story. Thanks to the Unnamed Artist for reading my story**

**almost as soon as I put it up ****_and_**** reviewing!***

Three quarters of an hour later, I _still _hadn't found the right room. It was ridiculous, how big the workshop was. Eventually I just sat down

against a wall, absorbing the commotion of the workshop. I closed my eyes. For once content, I drifted off to sleep.

North walked the room where he had left the other Guardians. Tooth fluttered up to him. "Where's Isa? She didn't leave, did she? What

happened?" Jack grinned, seemingly amused by Tooth's questions, but North looked taken aback. "I thought Isa… was with you?" Bunny's

head snapped up. "Why in hell would she be with us, mate? She walked off with you!" Sandy nodded with a confused look on his face, making

North feel quite guilty. "Jack! Go find Isa – she'll be in The Pole." Jack looked like he wanted to protest, but North cut him off. "Go, Jack. She's

probably just lost." Jack shook his head, muttering something as he walked out the door. "Why didn't Jack want to go?" she asked the room at

large. She didn't receive an answer.

Jack, after about an hour of searching, was getting rather frustrated. He had to remind himself that he had searched for Isa for over a year

without giving up. Sighing, Jack opened yet another door. "Oh, hey Phil. Say, have you seen a girl recently? Like, an immortal, brown hair,

about… I don't know… fifteen?" Phil spoke a slew of gibberish (probably yetish) that Jack couldn't understand. "Sorry, Phil, I don't speak

yetish." Phil started gesturing behind him, causing Jack to peek past him. What he saw horrified him. "Isa!" Jack ran over to me, trying to wake

me up.

*Scene cut*

I was in the forest, the forest I had died in. "Hello." I whipped around, towards the voice, and found nobody there. "Oh, how cute… The

Guardian of Courage is afraid of _me" _I turned again, and caught a glimpse of black hair and ivory skin. "Pitch, you're such an idiotic jerk! I'm not

a Guardian, my Center's not courage, and most of all? _I'm not afraid of you._" Pitch chuckled. "Just like North calling me a b-otch, unintentionally.

I can't be a b-otch, because I'm not female. I can't be idiotic, because I'm _right_!" I scowled at Pitch, which seemed to do nothing but egg him

on. "Let's see just how worried your friends are, Isa." Pitch made pictures with his Nightmare Sand, and they bore startling similarities to

Sandy's. I could tell it was intentional. "Look! They're having fun, having a party without you. They're glad you're gone, Isa. You were nothing

but a burden to them." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before opening them once more. "Pitch, I'm an illusionist myself. I can tell the

difference." Pitch let out an annoyed sigh. "Illusionists are so annoying –" "You're one." I cut him off. Pitch came up and took a swing at me. I

dodged, grabbed his arm and kicked him in a soft spot. He fell back. "Anyways," Pitch advanced hands up. "Do you want to see what Jackie's

_really_ doing?" I shrugged, hate for Pitch etched onto my face. "Not particularly." Pitch took on an admonishing tone, "That's really too bad, Isa.

A healthy dose of fear and anger is _good _for you!" His voice changed back to the mocking ring I was used to. "See? Jackie's worried. He's

shaking you, trying to wake you up. Oh, look! He just saw part of the scar on your face… the one that your illusions hid. Remember, you didn't

think to keep it up? Just look at his expression! Such… shock." "Pitch, you-" I regained consciousness.

*Scene cut*

Jack jumped, surprised at the speed that I awakened. Yeah, it was quite fast. Fast enough for me to scream swear words at Jack. Whoops.

Even as I jumped, the hair that would've covered my scar had it been visible didn't fall into place. I ran my hands through my hair, only to

discover that it had been frozen. Frozen! I glared at Jack, daggers bursting from my eyes. "Sorry…" Jack muttered, "I was trying to get a good

look at... that scar." I shook my head. "It's fine, Jack. Thanks for the concern. I wasn't yelling at you, anyways. I was yelling at…" alarm bells

went off in my head, "Someone else." Jack's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Who else?" I shook my head, jerking it towards the door. 'Bunny,' I

mputhed.


	8. The Attack

***10 Reviews, I'm so happy! Thanks to all who've reviwed, it means alot!***

Bunny burst into the door, frantic. "C'mon, mates! To the workshop! Right now! Come _on_!" Jack and I both stood, groaning. "What's so

_important_, Bunny? Seriously, will anybody die if we're not there in two seconds?" Bunnymund glared at Jack. "Jack, Isa, Just come _on_!" I

stretched, following Bunny. "C'mon, Jack!" Jack mumbled something that sounded sort of like traitor, but I was too busy, focused on not losing

Bunny. Finally, we came to the workshop. Jack opened the door, inside was complete and utter _mayhem_. Elves and yetis fell the ground,

shuddering, as soon as they were hit, falling into Nightmares. Toys broke, glass shattered. And standing in the middle of it all? Pitch Black.

"Hello, Guardians." Pitch's voice mocked the very concept of respect. "How are you? Having fun, I trust?" Bunnymund snapped. "Pitch! Why in

Hell's name would we be having fun at a time like this?" Something dawned on me. "Pitch! Don't you _dare _offend Jack like that!" Pitch ignored

Bunny, his eyes snapping to me. They were chilling, yellow. I gasped. "Pitch, what do you want?" My voice was solid, hard as stone. He leaned

forward, staring into my eyes. "My _dear_ Isa, I just want to be _believed in_!" I rolled my eyes. It was my turn to mock. "Sorry, Pitch, the belief

shop is closed. Anyways, what else? Why are you here?" Pitch stepped forward, angry at being disrespected. "Isa." His voice was low, jeering.

"Come with me, and the workshop will be fixed. Come with me, everything will be repaired. Come with me, and I will not kill Jack Frost. What

do you say?" I cleared my throat. "Before I agree to anything, Pitch, I want one conversation with a Guardian. One conversation with the

Sandman." Pitch's eyes burned with hatred. "Isa, you are in no place to make bargains. With a flick of my wrist I could snap your neck." It was

true, too. I hadn't noticed, but Pitch's hand was on the back of my neck, pressing in were his fingernails. I could feel pain, blood dripping down

my neck. "Even so. You will not murder me in cold blood. I know that, Pitch. You will not murder me in cold blood… in front of the Guardians."

Tooth gasped, while Pitch smiled. "How intelligent of you, Isa, to see that the Guardians are the only thing keeping you alive. For now at least.

If you were to join me…" I held my hand up. "I will make my decision after I have talked to the Sandman, not before. That is my offer, but know

that I might not choose to go with you." Pitch grinned, sincerity etched into my face. One conversation, Isa. That is all." Even though Pitch

looked hesitant to let me go I shrugged his hand off my shoulder, grabbing Sandy's hand as I walked past him. We were going to talk.


	9. Footprints

***Listen to "Footprints" by the Barenaked Ladies while reading the second scene of this chapter.***

Sandy grabbed my arm, leading me down a hallway. Without warning, he spun around, letting go. 'You wanted to talk?' The words appeared

above his head, and they seemed to pop into my head too. I couldn't hear his voice, but I could imagine how it would sound. Smooth and

quiet, wistful. Not like Pitch's… The opposite of Pitch's voice. "Yes, Sandman." 'Please, call me Sandy.' I nodded. "Sandy, I don't know what to

do!" I probably sounded like a child, but I didn't care. "If I don't go with Pitch he might hurt you guys, but if I do…" Sandy's hand went to my

shoulder, the uncomfortable feeling making me look up at him. 'Isa, do what you feel is best. You always do, anyways.' I let out a shaky laugh.

"I suppose you're right, I do whatever I want. But what do I do when I don't know what I want, what I need?" Sandy's hand tightened on my

\shoulder as he gave me a sad smile, his eyes assuring me that everything would be alright. A picture of a person falling back into another's

arms flashed above his head. Sandy… "You… trust me?" Sandy nodded, probably happy that I understood him. He had shown me a game, the

game of trust. I wiped a tear from the corner of my eye. It would do no good to show Pitch that I had been crying.

*Scene cut*

I marched into the room, completely confident in my decision. Until I saw that Pitch had Jack by the neck. Jack was struggling, sure, but he

couldn't do much with a knife to his throat. "Hello, Isa. I trust your little chat was… pleasant?" His voice purred, and the arrogant smirk on his

face infuriated me. "Pitch. You _will_ put Jack down, and you _will_ leave." My voice was commanding, surprising even myself. Pitch grinned, his

teeth showing. "Then, Isa, you _will_ come with me." His grip on Jack tightened. My head ducked but promptly came back up, a cocky grin on my

face. "Throwing my own words back at me isn't cool, Pitch. Not now, not ever. I will go with you, if that's what it takes. But you have to call the

Nightmares off." Sandy smacked his palm to his forehead. He'd figured I wouldn't. He was right. At first, but not after my… my… _friends_ were

threatened. I strode up to Pitch, head held high. "Now drop Jack." Jack looked about to kill me, almost like he would have preferred to stay

with Pitch. Pitch dropped him disdainfully, causing Jack to yell as he fell off the Globe. I peered over the edge to make sure he was okay. He

looked fine, maybe a little bit bruised. And miffed. Just a little bit. My head ducked once more, I tried to ignore the fear creeping through my

veins. Pitch could probably feel it himself, but I just… didn't want to show the Guardians the panic in my eyes. That wouldn't help them any, I

knew. It would make them feel terrible. Pitch seemed to hesitate before regaining control. "Come now, Isa. Let's go." He marched over to me,

and, before I could react, grabbing the back of my neck. I gasped, the pain making my eyes widen. "Pitch, you may not call me Isa. My name,

to you, is Andreasa." Pitch chuckled, amused at the sudden anger in my voice. "Now, now, Isa let us not be rash. You wouldn't want to anger

anybody, would you?" His fingers tightened, nearly putting me on the ground. "Let us go, North. She made me a deal." I hadn't noticed that

North had blocked the entrance. He grimaced, trying to find a reason to not let Pitch take me. I hadn't exactly been the smartest person. I

hadn't negotiated, hadn't set rules to our agreement. Pitch… he could do whatever he wanted, except for kill Jack, or neglect to fix the Pole.

North had apparently come to the same conclusion that I had. "Pitch, before you go, must fix the Pole!" I groaned under my breath, but Pitch

just smiled and snapped his fingers. "Done. Anything else, Santa?" North looked struck, but Jack came up beside him. "I'd like you to let go of

Isa." The look on my face was one of pure shock. Pitch laughed an unpleasant noise that could probably have been heard from the Warren.

"Jackie, do you really think I'd go through this much trouble to let her go?" Bunny chucked a boomerang at Pitch, angered by his jives. The

boogeyman ducked, thrusting me into the boomerang's path, but never losing control. I struggled as I saw the boomerang coming toward

me. _Thwack. _The weapon hit the side of my face, bruising my cheek almost immediately. "See, Guardians, you cannot hurt me without hurting

her. I'm sure Isa would prefer you to be good little Guardians while we leave." The side of my face burned, like somebody had gotten the

brilliant idea to set fire to it. "Come now, Isa." Pitch spoke the words softly, "Let's go." With that, Pitch stepped back into the shadows,

dragging me with him. Back to his lair.

***Footprints reminds me of Jack. Enough said.***


	10. Confusion

***Please, please, please review! OMG… I hiked twenty-five kilometers yesterday, so updating is my treat! Again… Review, please!***

When I woke up, I barely registered anything, my head hurt so badly. There was a humming noise in my ears; my entire body ached as if I had

just run a mile. Or kilometer. Whatever suits your fancy. "Oh… Oh, my God…" my hand automatically went to my head, but almost immediately I

wished that it didn't. "Ouch…" Talking to myself wasn't new to me, but in either stance, I'd never had an argument with myself and lost. I was

pretty sure that I was still sane. The damage was probably only to my head, but I wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing. I felt a

presence in the room, but once I looked around, it was more like a dungeon. Oh well. At least there was a bed. Even though I wasn't on it.

"Hello, Isa." I would've spat a remark back at him had it not been for the ache of the side of my face. Pitch caught my wince. "You do know that

you have your _friend_ Bunny to thank for that." It was said as a statement, not a question. I started to sit up, ignoring the agony coursing

through my veins. "I have nobody but you to thank for thrusting me in front of that boomerang." My voice was cold, powerful, in spite of the

pain. Pitch bared his teeth, displeased that I had remembered that tiny detail. "Isa… I'm astonished that you have any idea of what I was

saying. You hit your head off that weapon rather hard." His words hit me somewhere deep. He had been so cruel as to hope that I had a

concussion, to hope I would suffer all of the symptoms. I _really _had to talk to Bunny about what to allow people to hope for. Because…

seriously. "Pitch. You wanted me to be hurt, and you wanted it to be bad. I have a question: Why?" I mentally added, _and how can you be such_

_a sadistic… Such a…_ My train of thought was broken was Pitch's voice. "Why not, Isa? Think about it. I was a General of the Golden Age. I

was all set. When I died, I knew I would become an immortal. I believed in such things, you see. Nathaniel did as well. Nathaniel was my best

friend and closest advisor. He was just below me in rank, but I don't know what it was called, then. We were an amazing pair, fighting

together. The war ended, the Nightmares subdued. Somebody had to guard their prison… I volunteered. I knew that I had done enough, but I

was hungry for fame, for glory. Nathaniel was not allowed to come with me, for it was known that we were friends, and no distractions were

to be permitted. We said goodbye. I left. At the prison, I guarded. I died. I became _this_. What did I do to deserve this, Isa? What?" It was

clear that he expected an answer, but he received none. "Isa, you are what I wanted to be. The Guardian of Courage. Besides that…" I

snorted, hauling myself to my feet, ignoring the soreness of my face. "Pitch, maybe you weren't destined to _be_ the Guardian of Courage.

Maybe you would've become, maybe not. I still don't see how this is my fault." My brave face would've been convincing, to anyone but Pitch.

He could smell my fear. He loved it. "It is your fault, Isa, because maybe, just maybe, if you were not to be reincarnated, I would've been the

Guardian of Courage. Besides the fact that Nathaniel betrayed me to help you…" My head snapped up. "What? What do you mean? Pitch, tell

me!" He laughed, seemingly having fun. "Goodbye for now, Isa." He left the room, leaving me confused and hurt. I slid to the floor, not

bothering to go to the bed before I slid off to sleep.


	11. Stuck

***Out of Isa's P.O.V. For this chapter, and this chapter only, UNLESS specified otherwise. Actually, only until the scene cut. Please **

**review, I need to feel appreciated. I'm not going to be mean and say review or I won't update, but please, please, PLEASE review! ***

"This is bad. Very bad." North's words did nothing to help the situation, but Jack was somehow glad he said them, even if just to disturb the

horrible silence. He wasn't sure how many minutes, hours that they had stood there in the silence. One thing was for sure – not a one of the

Guardians was having fun. Jack stood up, determination etched into his face. "C'mon guys! Let's go fight Pitch, get Isa back, and find out what

she was saying! Let's go!" Bunny grabbed Jack's arm as the Winter spirit spouted half-thought-out plans. "Mate, it's not going to be that

easy. Pitch said it himself; he's not going to go through all that trouble to have us steal Isa out from under his nose! We'll be lucky if she's

even alive." The last part was said quietly, but the look on Jack's face made Bunnymund wish he hadn't said anything. North had heard Bunny,

but instead of becoming quiet, he became angry. "No! Isa will not die, Bunny! We'll make sure of that!" In the chaos of the argument, Tooth

started to cry. She had tears running down her face, Sandy noticed. It wasn't often that Tooth cried. He went over to her, comforting the best

he could. Pictures flashed above his head, peace, happiness. _Everything will be alright, Tooth. _She nodded at the Sandman, capturing the

meaning of his pictures. "I know, Sandy. I know Isa will be fine, in the end." She seemed to be reassuring the Sandman as much as herself.

North flew up out of his seat. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" Everybody in the room turned to him, wanting him to explain. "Jack, do you remember that

globe Mother Nature gave you? The one to see where she is? Maybe we can see Pitch on there! Mother Nature is, after all, his daughter." Jack

shook his head, grinning, the light returning to his eyes. "Even if we can't find Pitch on it, we can ask her if she's seen him. I mean, can it really

hurt?" All of the Guardians knew the answer to that question: yes. If Mother Nature got it into her head, she could create Natural disasters,

cause chaos, the whole bit. "First I'll have to _find_ the stupid thing. I mean, I swore to myself that I'd never use it. But… rules _are _meant to be

broken." The Guardians laughed, never had they been so happy to hear that phrase. "Jack." North became serious. "I approve of this now. But

never again." Jack looked at North, bewildered, until it clicked. "Rules _are_ meant to be broken. I mean, you guys break and enter all the time

and its okay." North shook his head. "I am Santa, so it's okay. She is the Tooth Fairy, he's the Easter Bunny. Humans are okay with us

entering their homes." "Suuure, Saint Nick. But I've gotta find that globe thing, and I'm pretty sure it's in my room here." Nodding to excuse

Jack North started humming 'Fur Elise'. Nobody can ever get tired of music, he thought.

*Scene cut*

"Good morning, Isa!" I heard his voice. I awakened. "What do you want, Pitch?" I noticed that my face was no longer throbbing. I touched my

hand to it and almost screamed. It was a little… tender. Pitch laughed. "That wasn't very smart, Isa. But what more can you expect from the

Guardian of Courage." I started to say that I wasn't a Guardian when he cut me off. "Except… she's afraid of me! How can the Guardian of

Courage be so weak as to be afraid?" I shook my head, ignoring the sharp stab of pain. "Courage is not the absence of Fear. It is doing the

right thing in spite of the Fear, in face of Fear. That is what you do not understand." My voice was steely, tense. Pitch _smiled._ "See, Isa? You

think with rage, not your head. You think nothing can hurt you. That is courage." I closed my eyes, annoyed. "You know nothing of Courage,

Pitch, because you have none." My voice was cold, cold enough to freeze Jack. Anger boiled in Pitch's eyes, he started toward me, fists

clenched. I flinched. "That's right, be a coward and hit me while I'm defenseless. You know you're too scared to fight me." Pitch stopped and

took a step back, sneering. "Isa, would you like to talk to Nathaniel?" I cocked my head, slightly puzzled at the change of subject. "He's still

alive, then?" Pitch nodded, smiling, making me think that there was something I hadn't quite figured out. "Is he an immortal, Pitch? Should I

know him?" Pitch shrugged, turning towards what I knew was the door. "Why don't you ask Nathaniel, himself?" He strode over to the door

and opened it without hesitation, making me wonder if I really wanted to know who Nathaniel was.


	12. The Miniature Globe

***Out of Isa's P.O.V for the first scene again. Please review! Holy! Over 800 views! Thanks guys! Also: Vadenjess helped me with some**

**of the ideas. Thanks, Jess! Oh. And Sunshine5000, I guess. (You know I'm kidding, Chlo! But you did help…)***

"Found it!" Jack's voice echoed through the Pole. All of the Guardians sighed in relief. Finally, Jack could stop tearing up the Pole. Jack barreled

into the room, hardly careful not to break the globe. "Guys! It was under my bed in this miniature yeti thing's mouth!" North smiled and

nodded, not really paying attention. "That's nice, Jack. Now? The Globe." Jack handed the Globe over to North, and it was a miniature version

of the Globe of Belief, except that there were three lights on it. Only three… "Guys, there's not three Mother Nature's, so-""Thank God." Bunny

interrupted. "Anyways, there's one Pitch. One of his Daughter so-" "Who the hell's the other light?" Tooth glared at Bunny, who seemed to

enjoy ending her sentences. "Thank you, Bunny." North walked in between Tooth and Bunny, interested in ending their argument before it

started. . "Jack. Did Mother Nature say there was anything special about this Globe?" Jack tilted his head, deep in thought. "Not that I can

remember. But then again, she was pretty mad when I saw her. She basically chucked this at me and told me that if I needed her use it."

Bunny laughed, andNorth glared at him. "Isa is still top priority, but then, finding out who is third light, assuming that Pitch was the second."

Jack shrugged. "I don't get why this is taking so long. We go to Pitch or we go to Mother Nature – it's not that hard. We can always ask her if

she's seen Pitch – but we don't know which one of the lights would be Pitch, while Mother Nature's light is green. It's pretty easy – we go to

the light that's the least risky, A-K-A Mother Nature's." Bunny shuddered. If Mother Nature's presence was the safest, things must really be

going downhill, he thought. "Uh, Jack? How do you use that thing?" Jack considered Tooth's question. "I think it's like a portal, a snow globe.

You point to which one you want and say their name – and you go there." Tooth nodded. "Okay, Jack, but what if we were to say Isa's name?"

Jack stopped fidgeting for a second. "She's not on the Globe, so nothing, I guess." North stood from his chair, squaring his shoulders. "Let us

go talk to Mother Nature, then. Jack." Jack handed North the Globe. "Mother Nature!" North boomed. All of the Guardians disappeared, even

Bunny. Guess he didn't get to use his tunnels.

*Scene cut*

A man waked into the open door, presumably Nathaniel. "Isa, behave yourself." Pitch barked, striding out the door and slamming it. Great.

Alone with one of Pitch's (presumably) psychotic friends. "Hello. What is your name?" The man – Nathaniel – tried to be pleasant. I snorted.

"I'd tell you that if I didn't think that you already know the answer." He shrugged, seemingly unaffected by my words. "I know what Pitch calls

you, but I do not think of Isa to be your given name." My face portrayed my anger. "If I told you my name, you'd call me by Isa anyways, to

antagonize me. Neither you, nor Pitch is deserving of my name." He scowled at me, annoyed. "Don't judge me because I was once a friend of

the Boogeyman. That's like me saying you're fun-loving because you hang out with Frost." I noticed something in his words, and my eyes went

wide. "You were once a friend of the Boogeyman? Meaning you aren't now?" I spoke carefully, intent on getting an answer. Fury crossed over

his face, and he spoke coldly, "Why is that any business of yours?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Simply because if you're not a friend of Pitch you

might help me get out of here." He shook his head. "I cannot do that, Isabelle." I gave him a 'what the hell' look. Not because he said he

couldn't help me, but because he called me _Isabelle._ Out of all the names in the world he had to use… Isabelle. I really, really hoped that he

hadn't read the Mortal Instruments. "Isabelle is my name not, it is as much now as it will ever be." I tried to speak the way he did, and, at the

bewildered look on his face, I was either doing really, really bad, or really, really good. I laughed. Hard. "You're much like your Mother… it's sad,

really." Seriously? What the hell inspired him to say _that_? My voice went hard. "You act like you knew her. I'm not that old, I assure you. My

total age is sixteen, including my immortal year." He laughed a forced, bitter sound. "As you believe, Isa. Belief controls most things in an

immortal's world." My face portrayed total confusion, but it wasn't an act. "Nathaniel? What do you mean?" He smiled, obviously liking the mind

games he was playing with me. "I don't know, Isa. Do you?" My voice nothing short of growled, "You're a shitty liar, Nathanial. Do you know

that?" He left the room, probably to go talk to Pitch. I realized that I really, really hated Nathaniel.

***Natienal has sudden mood swings. He's also really hard to write, so chapters will be as often as possible, because it's going to be **

**really, really hard to write from now on.***


	13. Hide-Out

***Out of Isa's P.O.V for the first scene, yet again, though this is probably the last for a few chapters. Except it's only sort of out of Isa's**

**POV, I guess, because the other characters are always referred to by their names. Hmmm. Please review. I seriously love reviews way **

**more than favourites or follows, though those make me want to hug something too! (Please note: I do not like hugs. Ever.)**

"Why are you here, Guardians?" Mother Nature's voice rang through the halls, putting all of the Guardians on edge. Jack lowered his staff and

stepped forward. "We need your help. I need your help, Isa needs your help. Please, Mother." A long-haired woman appeared in front of Jack,

and she fit in quite well with the room. Black hair, golden hair-ties, a long cloak. Easily saw was her resemblance to Pitch. "Who is Isa?" She

inquired, "Why does she need help? Why would I want to help her?" Jack paused, unsure of what to answer first. "Isa's name is… uh… um…"

The Sandman saved him. _Andreasa,_ his dream sand wrote. Mother Nature's lips tightened, she didn't look pleased. "Yeah, that's it! Andreasa,

but we call her Isa for simplicity's sake. Pitch has her, so she needs help. Mother, you hate your father, right? This is the perfect way to get

back at him! Help Isa, tick off Pitch! It's a win-win situation! For everyone except Pitch." Mother Nature's lip curled. "I fail to see the benefit to

me." Jack sighed. "I'll forget about that favour you owe me. As long as you help us get Isa back, and tell us who the third light on this globe

is." Jack took the Globe of Three Lights out of his pocket, and it was Mother Nature's turn to sigh. "Jack. I'll help you with Isa first. After, I will

tell you." She pointed to the Globe. "Pitch." She whispered. As they were sucked through the portal, The Guardians, (minus Jack) were having

one thought: _What did Jack have over Mother Nature?_

*Scene Cut*

"As I believe? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I muttered to myself. I didn't understand Nathaniel's words, but then, I supposed,

maybe he didn't want me to. I knew that if I thought sticking my hand in a fire wouldn't hurt than I could actually do it, but that was just a

quirk of being an illusionist: I didn't have to see through my illusions if I didn't want to. This was entirely different. It wasn't mind over matter,

either something happened or it didn't. Then again, the greying areas between those gave me my powers, so I couldn't complain. I heard a

noise, like someone tripping. Probably Pitch. _Bang._ What the… "C'mon, Guys! We're close! I can feel it!" Jack's voice. My heart rose, then a

voice that I vaguely recognised spoke. "Boys are so excitable. Yes, we are in the lair. This is a place of fear. Treat it as such." Her tone was

almost – no, _was_ – patronizing. It was a feminine voice – but not Tooth's, not kind enough. "The Guardians are here, Isa. Let's go." I kicked at

him as he came forward, just missing his… _sensitive_ area. "No. I will not come with you. Never." Pitch seemed livid; he advanced once more and

swung his hand toward my face. I didn't have time to react and the strike hit its mark. I fell backwards, tenderly touching my face. I realized

that if I had a concussion before, it was way worse now. I felt a surge of anger flow through my veins. "You are not to touch me _ever_ again,

you fucking bastard!" I yelled. The footsteps seemed to pause in the halls. "I hear Isa! That was _definitely_ Isa!" Jack said, "This way!" The

Guardians seemed to be going towards the door, so I ignored them. "Pitch." I spoke softly, so he leaned towards be, straining to hear what I

was to say. I kicked up, my foot hitting his jaw. Blood flowed from his mouth and he spat out a tooth, onto the ground. He grabbed me by my

collar, hauling me toward his face. I heard a gasp, was dropped on the floor. In a puddle of the Boogeyman's blood. "Hello, Guardians. Hello,

daughter." The woman with the Guardians stiffened. "What did you do to Isa?" Jack stepped forward, looking horrified. Pitch shrugged.

"Actually, it's more like what did she do to me. That's my blood, not hers." Jack chuckled despite the situation. "What did you do to him, Isa?" I

shook my head, the pain clearing some of the fogginess from it. "I knocked out a tooth. With my foot." The Tooth Fairy looked horrified, but

Jack smiled. "Judging by how the side of your face is practically purple I'd say he deserved it." Pitch glared at Bunny, hatred pouring through

his eyes. "It's the rabbit's fault she has a concussion. It was his boomerang, and yet she still doesn't hate him. How peculiar." Jack jumped to

Bunny's defense. "It wasn't his fault! You shoved Isa into the path of the weapon!" I sighed, knowing the argument was going to last awhile

while I was practically drowning in Pitch's blood due to my drawn out loss of consciousness. I saw Sandy floating over towards me, unseen,

unnoticed, and as he came to me, he _talked._ "Isa, it's going to be alright. Trust me. We're going to the Sleigh." Even through its calming ability,

Sandy's voice woke me up more than anything. He had the full attention of everybody in the room, until Pitch broke the silence. "Oh, look, he

can actually _talk!_ I always thought he was a mute weakling." Sandy was over to Pitch in a flash, grabbing his collar and tugging him down to

eye level. "You are Nightmares. You are Fear. You are Nothing." Sandy's eyes showed his fury, though he never let go of his calm, cold,

demeanour. Pitch disappeared into the darkness, shadow-travel, leaving the Guardians and the woman to tend to me.

***This will be the ****_only_**** time in the fanfic that the Sandman talks, because he felt that this time Isa was more important than not waking**

**up a couple kids.***


	14. Away

***So, so, so, so sorry for the short update. I might not update for a while, because I want to start my Mortal Instruments fanfiction. (And **

**I'm finding it hard to come up with ideas for Isa. Review me ideas. PLEASE.)Please Review!***

The Guardians rushed towards me, but the sort of familiar woman got their first. "Andreasa, are you hurt?" The woman crouched down,

grabbing my wrist. I shook my head, or tried to, and the woman stood up, regaining her stiff manner. "She is fine, Guardians. A little beat up,

but otherwise alright." Jack stepped toward her and I, showing disbelief and anger quite plainly. "You call her fine? Pitch just had her by her

neck. If we hadn't shown up, she would've died. I don't care if it's not her blood. She is _obviously _not fine, mother." North waved his hands, as

if clearing away the unkind words, and the fact that Jack had called her Mother. "It doesn't matter, for we are going to the Pole and the yetis

will patch her up. Let up, Jack." Jack whipped around to North. "It does matter. Pitch hurt Isa. Not severely, mind you, but badly enough."

North shook his head, gesturing to me. "Can you walk?" I nodded, agony wrenching through my head. I grimaced. "With support." Without a

word, both Bunny and Jack came to my side, for once not arguing with each other. I stepped toward near where I knew the door was,

Bunnymund and Jack moved with me, being careful not to jostle me unnecessarily. We walked through the place of Nightmares, and I started

to feel faint, my face betraying me by grimacing. "Isa, you alright?" It was North's voice; even he seemed shaken by my state. I shook my

head. _No. _His face instantly changed, it alarmed him to hear me admit that I wasn't fine. "I'm fine physically, North. Don't worry." North's

forehead creased, his eyebrows raised. "Only physically?" I laughed, alarming Bunny. "Nathaniel gave me quite a bit to think about, actually."

North tensed, and Jack shot him a look. "Who's Nathaniel?" He shot. North shrugged. "Bringer of comatose. Not a major spirit, but an

unpleasant one at the best of times. Did he speak to you, Isa?" I nodded my head. Worry was clear on North's face as we reached the Sleigh

. "The Pole!" Before I knew what was happening, we were hurtling to the Pole, through a portal.


End file.
